Sweet Thing
by Cheshiremask
Summary: You have to make memories with your loved ones, and some memories are required. Rated very much M.


_Author's Note: Hey guess where this is from? If you said the Kink Meme, you're right! I keep remembering little things I've done...nowhere near remembering them all, but what the heck, ne? Might as well post them if I've got them. XD_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Miles Edgeworth only dimly remembered the comforts that childhood usually entailed.

A few of them were secret and cherished - hot chocolate and a roaring fire shared with his father after a tobogganing trip, just the two of them; the warm, menthol smell of the Vicks vaporub his father had used on him whenever he'd caught cold - and others were shared - only with Phoenix and Larry, they were the only two people in the world that had been his _friends_ when he was a child - but _this_...wasn't really one of them.

Phoenix, however, seemed to think that it was nearly mandatory, and Miles was starting to learn to indulge his lover; however long it was taking to sink in.

Today it was ice cream sundaes. They'd had a perfectly enjoyable day - no cases, no other obligations, and Maya had volunteered to escort Pearl back to Kurain with plans to stay over for the night, so they had the entire evening to themselves. The picnic at the beach had been a treat, Pearl and Maya had loved splashing around in the water, and even Miles had cracked a smile when they'd buried Phoenix up to his neck in the sand. The girls had already left before the conversation turned to the 'days of our youth'...and then it had all just kind of snowballed into _this_.

'This' being a triumphant Phoenix Wright scooping somewhat overzealous amounts of vanilla ice cream into a pair of bowls after having ransacked Miles' entire pantry for "the essentials".

"Oh, now you're just being silly," he huffed, frowning a little as yet _another_ scoop found its way into 'his' bowl. "There's no way I'll be able to eat _that_ much, Wright."

"That's not strictly the point," the mischievous glitter in Phoenix's blue eyes made his stomach do a little flip, though he was still a tiny bit reticent to admit it to himself. "The point is to go absolutely stupid about it because we can, really."

"Well I'm sure that you've managed the 'absolutely stupid' part in spades," he shook his head, reaching for the bowl of drained maraschino cherries that Phoenix had already set aside and popping one into his mouth. "Don't come whining to me when you end up with a stomach ache."

"Pft. What do you take me for, a novice?" Phoenix plastered a comically indignant expression on his face, putting the ice cream scoop back into the mug of hot water he'd been using with a clatter before _finally_ closing the tub and returning it to the freezer. "I've learned from the Master. Maya's got a million tricks for stuff like this, it's actually kind of neat."

Miles just rolled his eyes and came around the counter to stand beside the attorney, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans and surveying the spread.

"Are you going to make me put _all_ of this stuff on there?" He gestured at the bowls - Phoenix had done a remarkable job of digging up fixings, Miles hadn't even known that he _had_ sprinkles.

"Not if you don't want to, but you've _got_ to have the chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and at least one cherry. It's pretty much a law."

"I didn't know you had your Bachelors' in being a soda jerk," Miles drawled, though he reached for the bowl of melted chocolate - provided by some improvisation on Phoenix's part and a few bars of forgotten Belgian chocolate from Franziska - to drizzle some over his serving.

"Better than your Masters' in being a regular jerk," Phoenix snickered, taking the bowl of chocolate from Miles and drizzling substantially more over his own ice cream.

"Touché."

Anything else he would have said was drowned out by the almost obscenely loud hiss from the can of aerosol whipped cream as Phoenix nearly emptied it over his bowl.

At which point, things just kind of deteriorated.

Miles opened his mouth to make a comment, and Phoenix - with a completely straight face - drowned him out with another shot of whipped cream.

"I'm sorry, Miles, what was that?"

"I-"

_Pssht!_

"Hm? Oh, sorry again. One more time?"

"Wri-"

_Pssht!_

Miles just glared at him for a long moment, cocking an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. Phoenix managed to keep up the completely innocent look for about twenty seconds before breaking down into a fit of laughter.

Of course, _that_ meant war.

The bowl of chocolate was still close enough that Miles managed to dip his fingers into it, and Phoenix was still so preoccupied with his joke that he completely failed to dodge as Miles smeared a healthy amount of fine imported confectioner's chocolate onto his cheek.

Things only degenerated further from there, of course.

By the time they'd finally run out of ammunition, they and the kitchen were all splattered with chocolate and slowly melting whipped cream. Though neither of them could particularly bring themselves to care, because hostilities had kind of petered out along with the ammunition...

Phoenix grunted as his back collided with the pantry door, the now completely empty can of whipped cream clattering on the slate tile and rolling off somewhere as Phoenix lost interest in it and brought his hands up to clutch at Miles' back desperately, deepening the kiss and tasting chocolate and cream on his lover's lips.

"Miles," Phoenix finally broke from the kiss, tilting his head to the side to catch his breath as Miles changed tactics and moved on to his neck. "Miles, the ice cream's gonna melt."

"Somehow I think we'll survive, Wright," Miles growled, continuing his advances.

"But- _nhm_ -" he couldn't bite back a moan when Miles' lips found an especially sensitive spot under his jaw, "isn't that just a waste? I mean - _god, Miles_ - I can think of a few things to do with it..."

"And here I was sort of hoping you wouldn't be able to think by this point," Miles' breath was coming in heavy pants, but he had always been able to keep himself more tightly under control than his lover, even if Phoenix was the more...creative...of the two of them.

"If I promise you that you'll be making me completely incoherent, will you at least humor me?"

The thought was, of course, too tempting to really resist. Since he only had the barest of inklings of what Phoenix was about to do, he started stripping off his clothing, dropping his once pristine shirt to the floor and peeling himself out of his jeans and boxers as Phoenix followed suit, though the dark haired attorney headed over to the counter where they'd abandoned their sundaes in the process, coming back with one of the bowls, its contents mostly melted from their neglect and the heat. Phoenix drank a mouthful of the mix, then pulled Miles in for another kiss, parting the silver-haired prosecutor's lips with his tongue and sharing the sweetness and slight chill of the melting ice cream.

"I'm beginning to see the draw," Miles murmured when they finally pulled away, taking the bowl from Phoenix's unresisting hands and pouring a little of its contents onto the man's shoulder before leaning in and licking it off. "Hmm...it's nice like that too."

Phoenix just made a strangled, hungry noise at the back of his throat. It wasn't too much longer before they were on the floor, though Miles was more than determined to have his fill of their dessert, pouring it on Phoenix's skin and lapping it off like a cat. It _was_ good, but the little sounds that Phoenix was making were even sweeter to him...

"G-god Miles...enough with the ice cream..." he moaned, arching his back as Miles bent his head to lap some out of his navel.

"Are you saying that I should just shut up and fuck you, Wright?" Miles purred, licking a stray smear of chocolate off of Phoenix's cheek, eliciting another deep-throated murmur of desire from his lover.

"T-that about sums it up," the dark-haired attorney nodded fervently, his breath hitching in his throat as he writhed under Miles, straining for contact that the prosecutor refused to give him.

Miles just chuckled breathlessly, his own aching arousal telling him to _get on with it_. He got up for just long enough to snatch some cooking oil off of the shelf, drizzling some onto his fingers before lowering himself over Phoenix again, starting to slowly probe his entrance.

Phoenix wrapped his arms around Miles' shoulders, pulling him down for another kiss, their tongues jousting hungrily with one another, sharing the taste of the now completely abandoned ice cream. Miles pushed one finger in gently, working it back and forth to help ease his lover open, swallowing the noises Phoenix made as he shifted, trying to push back harder against the welcome intrusion.

Phoenix broke the kiss with a louder moan when Miles carefully eased a second finger into him, twisting and scissoring them and stroking maddeningly against his prostate. They were both long beyond the point of teasing, though, so Miles slipped his fingers free of Phoenix as soon as he judged the other man was ready and spread what was left of the oil on his hand over his own straining, oversensitive cock. It never failed to amaze Miles - once everything was over and done with and the thought-obscuring cloud of lassitude that always followed their exertions faded away - that they could communicate so well when they were like this, and still be so horrible at making light conversation when they were at work or around others. Miles still couldn't seem able to open up to his lover verbally, and yet he was willing to give Phoenix his heart and his body...

"_Miles, please!_"

There was time enough to think about that later. Now there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Miles positioned himself carefully and pushed slowly, unable to hold back a low, hungry growl as the head of his cock slipped past the still-tight ring of muscle. Phoenix's head was thrown back against the tile, the look on his face one of pure pleasure.

The rhythm between them built up fast, they were both riled up enough by all of the teasing that they were eager, Phoenix pleading for _more_, _harder_, and Miles obliging him happily, caging him in with his arms braced on the floor behind Phoenix's shoulders, only allowing them to slip apart as much as they needed to keep going. He could feel himself rushing towards climax, so he brought one hand down to stroke Phoenix in time with his thrusts, only needing to do so a few times before the defense attorney cried out his name and came hard, his muscles tightening _perfectly_ around Miles' erection as he gave in to the rush of pleasure, wringing Miles' completion out of him within mere moments.

They stayed there for a long moment, frozen by the echoes of ecstasy that still jangled along their nerves. Miles pulled out carefully, panting for breath and easing himself down onto the cool tile beside his lover, gathering Phoenix up into a companionable embrace as they both worked their way back to sanity. When he noticed that Phoenix was starting to drift off to sleep, though, Miles nipped his earlobe, startling a small yelp out of his lover and managing to shock him back to some semblance of wakefulness.

"We have to clean up first, Wright. I'm sure you recall that chocolate is toxic to dogs, and I'd like to let Pess back in before nightfall."

"Nhm, right," Phoenix stretched and they both levered themselves to their feet with a little help from the kitchen counter, wincing a little at the soreness of their muscles - tile wasn't the most forgiving bedding material.

"Thank you for that, Phoenix," Miles murmured, leaning in close to his lover and planting an amiable kiss on his lips. "We'll have to do that again sometime."

"Hmm," Phoenix hummed happily, using a paper towel to clean himself up and returning the kiss easily. "Next time we need to get more whipped cream."


End file.
